


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by LadyZephyr



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the M-rated companion piece to Glimpses.  I have posted it separately to maintain a T-rating for my main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is a companion piece to Glimpses. Takes place Nov. 1942 (directly after the first two chapters). It is rather smutty, just warning you all. I wrote this for Femmeslash February but am too embarrassed to post it to tumblr.

She still wasn’t sure how this had happened. She’d all but given up on this. Even going out with other women. It hadn’t made a difference in the way she felt. Just complicated things.  
Now Betty McRae found herself sitting up on her bed one November Saturday night with Kate gently pulling back from yet another kiss that makes her want the redhead even more. Kate’s hot mouth suddenly found it’s way to her neck as quick small fingers found the remaining buttons on her blouse. The record had long since finished on the turntable in the corner of the room and the only sounds were that of their kisses and breathing. Out in the hall they could hear footsteps and voices. The walls were really too thin to be doing this. 

Betty gasped loudly, her mind was reeling and all her senses were full of Kate. She could hear the footsteps out in the hallway, she ought to say stop. Or suggest they try again another time. She wonders briefly if Kate even knows what she’s doing to her, how this is making her feel. But she’s too afraid. Too afraid that this is the only chance she will get. When Kate is warm and insistent in kissing her, in touching her. Kate’s mouth hesitantly finds the hollow beneath her ear as she pulls the blouse apart. The fear at being interrupted all but forgotten for the moment.

Her fingers tangle in auburn hair, and she longs to run her hands down Kate’s body. To let her hands find the curves of the younger woman’s body, to pull up the hem of her nightgown and lose herself in the feeling of Kate’s skin. But part of her tells her to hold back. So she stops herself; she only kisses her. Slowly at first, but her longing and Kate’s enthusiasm get the better of her and she’s kissing her desperately before long. Heat pools low in her belly and she can’t quite get enough of the other woman. She’s aching for her, and yet she herself holds back. 

Kate throws herself entirely into the kiss. Her hands going to Betty’s shoulders pulling the fabric of her blouse off revealing pale skin and a plain white bra. Kate grabs her firmly around the waist and pulls.

They crash into each other. A fumble of movement later she found herself inadvertently hovering over Kate, pressing her into the mattress.  
The redhead’s expression was nervous but determined. She was looking up at the blonde with those eyes. Betty wouldn’t deny her anything and Kate knew it. 

Kate finally spoke, “Betty... is something wrong?”

“No.” Betty says slightly too quickly, “It’s just...”   
Kate regards her cautiously for a moment, but she doesn’t move from underneath Betty, “Betty?”

The blonde responded gently, “What do you want?”

Kate bites her lip for a moment, “Can you take off your clothes?”

“Yeah.” She answers with a small smile.    
They both reach down for her belt at the same time, fingers brushing and colliding. They finally manage to remove the pants. Betty kicks them the rest of the way off her legs. She’s much more exposed than Kate is now, but the way the auburn-haired beauty is looking at her makes it hard to mind. She presses her lips to Kate’s collar bone, finally allowing herself to explore what Kate’s skin is like under her mouth. She can smell chordite on alabaster skin, but there’s something else beyond the chemicals and soap, a smell that is uniquely Kate. She breathes her in deeply. 

Shaking fingers reach for the edge of her bra, her own fingers steady Kate’s enough to remove the offending garment. She’s bare from the waist up now. Plain cotton undies and a nightgown all that separate the two of them. She brings her mouth back up to Kate’s, unable to resist the sweetness of her beloved’s mouth. Kate’s hands drift gently from her shoulders to the swell of her breasts and down her belly to her waist. The younger woman’s movements are shy, tentative and yet she feels herself throb in response. 

Betty bites her lip against making any sound but a hushed moan gets through. They both pause for a moment, listening for voices. Her mouth goes to Kate’s neck, as they shift one of her legs slips between Kate’s. All she can feel is a hint of how warm and damp Kate is and she can’t help groaning in response. She feels Kate shift beneath her and suddenly she can feel everything. The nightgown now hiked up around Kate’s hips so all she can feel is her lover’s sex eagerly pressing and sliding against her thigh. She stifles a moan and presses her mouth to Kate’s, kissing her gently.

She can’t help herself, she rocks into Kate desiring more contact. The redhead’s head tilts back, her lips parting in a soundless gasp. She’s aching for her now, a deep ache that doesn’t seem to fade. She wonders briefly if Kate’s aching too.  
Kate’s trembling hands find her hips and pull her in closer, bringing her own sex into contact with a pale thigh. Even through the material of her undies, she knows Kate can feel almost everything she can. Hazel eyes meet pale blue-green as she waits for a reaction.   
Then those same trembling hands pull the undies down, and Betty has to pull back for a moment to help remove them properly. Her eyes drift down Kate’s body as she does so. Sweaty, flushed and oh so beautiful. The nightie bunched up around her hips revealing two pale shapely legs and a thatch of damp dark red curls between them. She can smell her, and it’s absolutely intoxicating. 

“Oh Kate.” She breathes, and moves back to hover over her. When she finds Kate staring right back at her she remembers just how exposed she is. But then Kate takes her back in her arms. Her bare breasts pressing against the thin cotton of the nightgown. She finally runs a hand along Kate’s side, stroking her breast through the worn material before sliding her fingers down to the other woman’s bare hip.  
“Betty...” Kate sighs, running her fingers through blonde hair making her shiver.

Distant sounds in the hall make her slightly nervous. She doesn’t want to stop this now. Not with her entire body begging for Kate’s touch. But getting caught would have horrible repercussions for both of them. Not to mention Mrs. Groot would probably kick them both out. The blonde pauses for a moment, then whispers, “Kate, we have to be really quiet. Can you do that?”

“I think so. I’ve never done this before. With anyone.” Pale eyes meet hers as Kate whispers back, “Is that ok?”

The confirmation that Kate is untouched by anyone else pleases her, though she’d never say it out loud. She half-smiles before murmuring softly, “More than ok.” She leans in over her again, her lips capturing Kate’s soft full lips. A knee resting on either side of Kate’s hips, her fingers tangling in auburn hair. One hand cupping Kate’s face.  
“I love you.” She whispers against Kate’s lips when she pulls back to breathe. Kate’s lips reclaim hers quickly. 

Kate’s fingertips slide to her hip, gripping her gently as they kiss. Then shockingly, she feels the redhead’s other hand slip between her legs. Fingertips experimentally, shyly gliding against the slick flesh of her sex and dark blonde curls. Her arousal literally dripping onto Kate’s hand. It’s strange, she briefly thinks, how it both provides some relief from her throbbing and yet makes her want more.  
 Her lips break away from Kate’s in shock. She looks down into eyes that say everything. Love. Anxiety. Desire. 

“Is this okay?” Kate asks in a hushed whisper, and begins to nervously pull her hand back terrified that she’s done something wrong.

The blonde nods enthusiastically, not trusting herself to speak. The hand not supporting her weight goes to Kate’s, pressing it more firmly against her. Moving Kate’s hand just a little so it hits her perfectly. Her hips begin to rock of their own volition.

“Ah..” A small sound escapes her lips, and is swallowed by a kiss. Her fingers release Kate’s hand and tangle in wavy auburn hair as she sucks gently on Kate’s bottom lip making the girl gasp into her mouth and kiss her hungrily in response. She’d thought this would be the other way around. But it’s Kate touching her, Kate’s fingers pleasuring her. She can feel tension building within her, and a promise of something more. 

She feels gently fingers press more firmly, slipping inside her easily. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. And they’re moving together, somewhat awkwardly, on the bed. Tension building, each movement of Kate’s fingers in her and against her feeling better than the last. Until, finally, something in her gives out and she feels herself pulsing around Kate’s slender digits. She moans deeply into Kate’s mouth before breaking their kiss, desperate to draw in more air and Kate just watches her. She watches her seemingly captivated by this turn of evens. Waves of pleasure continuing inside her body until finally the pulsing slows and stops. Her heart continues to pound a frantic rhythm as she calms down. 

She’s not sure entirely what just happened. Just that it felt amazing, was a glorious release and that she wants to make sure Kate experiences it immediately.  
Kate seems to sense this, and gently removes her fingers from the older woman’s body.  They shift, Kate’s thighs going around her hips as she leans in to kiss her again. She’s resting more of her weight on Kate now, and Kate’s moving her hips against her, looking for purchase in their movements and she finally feels how the redhead has just as desperate in longing for this. 

An idea occurs to her, a desire to taste Kate and find out if she tastes anywhere near as amazing as she smells, so Betty slides down Kate’s body to her thighs. She can see healed scars on the backs of them, from the same lashings that left marks on her back and bottom. She dips to kiss a scar briefly, then glances up at Kate to find the other woman looking curiously at her. She adjusts to rest her face hovering about Kate’s sex. She gently brushes the red curls out of the way before leaning down to kiss her there.  
Kate jumps in response, looking almost panicked. 

“What are you doing?” Kate whispers, she can barely hear her. The words are gentle, querying.

“I just wanted ... is this ok?” Betty looks up, begging permission with her eyes. 

Kate regards her softly, but still looks nervous, “Yes.” She answers simply.

She allows her mouth to return to the soft slick flesh of Kate’s sex. She kisses there first, tongue darting out of a hesitant taste. She groans in satisfaction, the musky sweetness stinging her tongue. She breathes her in contentedly, she can’t get enough, and she presses her mouth more firmly between Kate’s legs. Soon she’s exploring with her mouth, delighted at the reactions it has on Kate, and on herself.  
 Kate sighs in response, beginning to relax into her movements. She looks up her lover’s body. The nightie bunched up around her waist, her head tipped back, mouth open with soundless gasps. And suddenly Betty is rocking her own hips as she continues to work Kate with her mouth. 

A hand clutches in her hair, and it delights her. She feels wanted, and when Kate begins to gently move against her she’s thrilled with her reaction. She knows now she’ll never grow tired of this. She feels Kate become less restrained under her mouth, writhing beneath her. This is what she wanted, she realizes. Exactly this. 

Strained gasping breaths are the only sounds she hears from her beloved, who is so very quiet. Then Kate stills, and trembles. The blonde looks up into her stunned face. From the way she feels Kate’s heart beating she thinks she’s been successful in providing her the same pleasure she felt earlier. She smiles contentedly into Kate’s skin. She gazes up at her adoringly as she watches Kate’s breathing slow and the tremors shaking her body stop.

Eventually Kate tugs her up by the shoulders and kisses her tenderly. One hand stroking her cheek as they curl up together on her bed. Her head goes to the soft place between Kate’s breast and shoulder and she lets the gently stoking of Kate’s fingers on her back lull her to sleep.


End file.
